


The Squire of Gotham: Fury Unleashed

by jamestkirkesq



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Justice League, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamestkirkesq/pseuds/jamestkirkesq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so it begins…</p><p>Walking through the deserted streets of the city he called home Bruce Wayne let his thoughts wander to a day he would rather forget. The day his friend Dick Grayson had died. It wasn’t something he wanted to think about, but since that fateful night, only 3 days before, millionaire industrialist, jet setter and playboy, Wayne could think of nothing else … nothing else... save REVENGE!!!. It was consuming his every waking moment, consuming his dreams, his nightmares and his very soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Dark Fury Born

## Somewhere in Gotham...

Millionaire, jet setter, and sometimes playboy Bruce Wayne could think of nothing else. Nothing else... save revenge. It consumed him, haunted him. It was all that sustained him now. It filled his every waking moment, invading his dreams, fuelling his nightmares. It came from a very dark empty place deep within. A place that he had once called … his soul.

## Aboard the Watchtower...

“I’m really worried about the big guy.” Flash said... his usual jokey tone and body language far from evident. “He and Robin were more than just partners, more than just friends... like father and son. I’m real worried the Bats is gonna do something crazy... something that we’re all gonna regret.”

“I know,” agreed Hawkgirl. “No one's heard from him in almost three days, not since Robin was…” Her voice trailed off. Clearly she didn’t want to have to say the word.

“Murdered,” the Green Lantern spoke it for her.

“Yes.” she continued. “We’d forgotten that he and Bruce *are* just human, no special powers...” There was a deep sadness in her voice as she finished, “...and all too mortal.”

“J’onn... are you still unable to sense Bruce’s presence?” asked Superman.

“Yes. I have been unable to feel his thoughts for the last two days and nights.”

“Do you think he could be deliberately masking his mind from us... from you?”

“That would be a possible explanation, Clark. If you remember, he has done it before.”

“Well, yeah..." Flash said. “But that was when Lex Luthor had him shielded under that brain doo-hickey thing of his. You don’t think the Bats has access to something like that do you?”

“It wouldn’t surprise me.” frowned the Man of Steel, “He’s always coming up with new and wonderful...” he paused a second... “Doo-hickies.”

“Ok, so say Batman *is* shielding his mind from us. That’s got to mean he’s up to something, something that he doesn’t want us to know about,” suggested Wonder Woman.

“Or something he doesn’t want the Justice League to get caught up in,” added Green Lantern.

“Awwww, GL,” the Flash gave a nervous half smile, “I really don’t like the sound of that.”

“Nor do I,” added J’onn J’onzz

“So... what we gonna do about it? We can’t just sit around the Watchtower like a bunch of superflops waiting for…”

Flash hesitated, “…well, you know... waiting for whatever it is the Bats is planning to do … to happen.”

“And we’re not going to,” answered Superman decisively, “Our friend is out there somewhere. In pain, angry, and probably ready to do something... something I think we’ve all already guessed at. And that *something* is going to effect us all... whether Batman wants it to or not.”

“Sounds like you’ve got a plan of your own, big guy,” Flash smiled.

“If we can’t find the source," Superman half-smiled back, “if we can't locate Batman... then we simply remove the target.”

“You mean we take-out Robin's killer?!!!” Flash exclaimed, "Whoa... I don't know about that, Supes... it's not really ou..."

“No it's not,” interrupted Superman, “No. I mean we protect him from Bruce... that way we protect Bruce from himself. Stop him doing anything silly.”

“He’s not going to thank us interfering like that,” said Hawkgirl.

“Hell, HG... that's an understatement and a half... he’ll be well and truly pissed-off with us.”

“You’re right, Flash. But we’ll deal with that when the time comes,” finished Superman.

## Somewhere in Gotham...

*************************************************

“Batman, Batman, where is you friend?

Did he fall a great height, did he break in the end?

Cou...”

*************************************************

“What you doin’, Mr J?”

“What do you think I’m doin'?" snapped the Joker. "I’m trying to pay my last respects, you moron!!!”

“Oh right, Mr J... sorry. Huh?”

“Harley... sweetie-pie... my little pea-brain. The Boy Blunder, remember? Mortal coil... as in shuffled-off... as in recently departed... as in took a header off a very tall building.”

“Oh yeah," Harley answered with a giggle, "Bet that hurt?”

“Not as much as you’re gonna hurt, my little snookums if you don't stop interrupting. Now go away... stick your head in an oven or something... and let me finish”

“Ok, Mr J... for how long?” 

“30 minutes,  gas mark 7... now where was I...”

*************************************************

“Batman, Batman, where is you friend?

Did he fall a great height, did he break in the end?

Could all the Bats’ horses, and all the Bats’ toys

Put Robin together? Oh no. Boys will be boys...”

*************************************************

__

“That’s good, Mr J”

“Harley!!!”

The sounds of Miss Quinn’s ‘playful’ screams echoed into the darkness of the cold, night sky. Yes. All fun and games.

But... beneath those same skies a lone, silent figure wandered in darkest thought...

Preparing to unleash a fury the likes of which Gotham had never seen. And Bruce Wayne - Batman, wasn’t going to stop at just taking revenge on his friend’s killer. No. There were too many debts that had remained, for too long, unpaid. And now... it was the time to collect.

And no one... not even his friends in the Justice League, had better stand in his way.

_Postscript: and the real bad guy here is not necessarily who you might think... ;-)_


	2. The Joker's Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The players emerge...
> 
> It's now 4 days after Robin's murder. And it seems there's more than just one joker in the pack.

“You know, I think I’m starting to miss the _Boy Blunder_ already,” grinned the Joker.

“I miss that cheeky little smile of his, and I think I might even miss those tight little pants he used to wear. They were always good for a giggle or two.

****************************************************

Little Boy Wonder with Batman was seen

Dressed in red, yellow, orange and green

And oh, how we laughed at his pants as he fiddled

Always seeming too tight round his bits in the middle

****************************************************

“Yes. I really think I’m going miss the little shit. Did you really have to kill him? Couldn’t we just have had him stuffed, and put on the mantle by the fire?”

“Enough, you clown!!!” said the ‘other’ menacingly. “Don’t you ever take anything seriously?”

“Oh, my dear partner in crime, you cut me to the core. Don’t you love your old Joker pal anymore?  Are we to part, never to cavort and make merry again? Oh my poor heart. Please say it isn’t so. I couldn’t go on living another day without you.”

“Shut up, you fucking fool... or I’ll see to it that you don’t live to see another second.”

“No need to be like that, ‘pardy’... I was only having a little fun. You can be such a party-pooper at times.”

The ‘other’ made a warning gesture, which clearly meant... no more!!!

“Ok, alright... you win. I won’t make another ‘funny’ So... what do you think our friendly neighborhood Bat is up to these days? I’m sure he’s going to be more than a little pissed that his little buddy had a run in with the sidewalk... from such a great height. And him without a parachute and all. Oh, and did I mention that he was pushed and that his hands were tied?”

“Forget about that creep. He’s the least of our problems right now.”

“Oh, but I don’t think that the _Bat-creep_ is going to forget about us. I’m sure he’s out there somewhere right now, skulking around... looking for us/you as we speak.”

“Who gives a shit. I took out his sidekick without even breaking a sweat. And if he shows his face around here, I’ll take him out just as easily.”

“I think maybe you’re underestimating a tad there. The _Boy Thunder Pants_ was just a kid... cute yes, but oh so naive. In fact, I often wondered what _Bat-chump_ ever saw in him. Though come to think of it there were rumors about those two. People do talk you know. In fact I...”

“Another stupid word, asshole... and it’ll be your last. I don’t give a damn about Batman. I said I’ll deal with him when the time comes. Right now we’ve got bigger fish to fry.”

“Whatever you say, _pard_. I’m with you.”

‘For now,’ thought the Joker as he grinned back at his cohort. But when this was all over he was going to enjoy sticking his size-10 shoe right up _pardy’s_ nether regions. Right before he blew his brains out.

“Whatever you say. You know you can always trust lil’ ol’ me.”

“Sure.” scowled the ‘other’... “As far as I could throw you. All you need to do for now... is your job.”

‘Trust me... as far as you could throw me,’ smiled the Joker to himself. Yeah, and that would be a lot less than the _Boy Wonder_ had been thrown... vertically.

The Joker would have loved to have made the joke out loud, but thought better of it. He’d save that one till later. Yeah later... when he gave his _pard_ the big size-10 boot.


End file.
